Microsoft Sam
Microsoft Sam is the famous Text to Speech voice included with Windows 2000 and Windows XP. He was also included in the TTS Program Speakonia, but his speech patterns differ from the Narrator version. Sam is well known for appearing in hundreds of YouTube videos. He is known to sing, read errors and signs, do voice-overs, and all sorts. Early Life Microsoft Sam was actually a normal sentient program in his early days. He was born in an early prototype of Windows 2000, and later transferred to Speakonia, where he met his friends, Mike and Mary. After hanging out for a while, Sam and Mary started to date, but the relationship did not last, and resulted in them breaking up. Sam was so depressed that he accidentally walked in front of a truck carrying Roflcopter fuel, which damaged his right eye, and infected his speech processor, making him say the infamous "soi". Sam and his friends then decided it was time to move away from Speakonia, and ventured into the real world, and that's where they met Thunderbirds101, and many other Text-to-speech officers. They were warmly welcomed aboard the Interview With a Youtuber by Domingo0022, and their adventures began. Alternate Universes There are 15 universes relating to Microsoft Sam, and all of them are uniquely different. *In the Thunderbirds101 Universe, Microsoft Sam, Mike and Mary are blood brothers/sister, as revealed in Microsoft Sam reads Funny Windows Errors S2 Finale. They originally lived on Earth as normal, but the devastating events of the S4 Finale of Microsoft Sam reads Funny Windows Errors left them in shambles. After a short time in Hell at the hands of the Devil's Hell Star, Microsoft Sam and Radar Overseer Scotty fled to Earth 2, where they sought permanent refuge. *In the Wonka0111 Universe, Microsoft Sam is dating Mary (Who is not his sister), and Mike is also not the brother of Sam or Mary. They are in no way blood-related. *In the Akriloth2610 Universe, Microsoft Sam, Mike and Mary are friends, both Sam and Mike are not romantically involved with Mary, and Scotty's 1st clone was corrupted, and never became evil. A war known as The Epic War was fought in this Universe. *In the Supermariogeek7979 Universe, Microsoft Sam and Mike are brothers, but Mary has no blood relations with them. Mike is also dating Mary, who was once with Sam, but they broke up. Sam and Scotty are best friends, and Gordon leads an army of Taco Warriors from Domingo0022's Palace on Earth 2. *In the Dantheman2funny Universe, Microsoft Sam, Mike and Mary are considered siblings, as they live with Bill Gates in his million dollar mansion. Sam gets up to all sorts in the 2Funny Universe, such as reviewing funny videos, playing video games, looking at funny pictures, and even going on adventures. *In the Thewarragulman Universe, Microsoft Sam, Mike and Mary are brothers and sister. They used to live with Sam and Mary is Sam's wife. Sam and Mary have 2 kids named Angela and Lilith like in the Sims triology, as the universe relates there. But not much is known yet. *In the warc9 Universe, Microsoft Sam, Mike and Mary are brothers and sister. They live in the warc9 mansion. Most of the time, Sam is on his computer reading errors...and geting viruses e.g. The Rainbow Virus and the WTF Virus. *In the Thunderbirds76 Universe, Microsoft Sam and the gang live in the Thunderbirds76 TV Headquarters, an over £9000 mansion on the outskirts of the town that Thunderbirds76 lives. Mainly, Sam is on his PC Reading errors. At other times, he is eating IWAY Cookies or performing experiments in the labs. *In the EmergencyRanger88 Universe, Microsoft Sam, Mike and Mary are brothers and sister. They used to live on Earth, but after the devastating events as mentioned above, Sam, Mike, and Mary escaped from Earth and were welcomed aboard the EmergencyRanger88 Space Station. *In the RorytheRetrokid Universe, he is friends and colleages with Mike and Mary, they all live in Vancouver, Canada, where RorytheRetrokid has offices, they live and work there. They can be seen doing various things, from Sam playing his Sega Saturn to drinking coke. In the Saminator series Sam tried to kill mary before scotty was born, but many years later, a different Sam protected Scotty and stopped judgement day. *In the Pieboy6000 Universe, Microsoft Sam, Mike and Mary tend not to be brothers and sisters, mainly friends, that argue a lot. They now live together in Sam's home in Speakonia City. Mike and Mary just moved in, together, as they didn't originally live anywhere, but because of a new episode of his series, Sam lives in Speakonia city, where he is getting errors on the PC, getting attacked, and getting near-Killed by a Police Tank in S2EP3. *In the Exiledkraken Universe, Sam is a big, bald, muscley man with a big, bushy mustache, but lacks a nose. He is also a nudist. His only goal in life is to get Evan to love him. His quest of love is often intervened with lust and Sam ends up raping Evan. He also has an obsession with pickles and oftentimes incorporates his obsession with the lust he has for Evan and uses pickles as sex toys. *In the Thunderbirds321 Universe, Microsoft Sam, Mike and Mary are brothers and sister and Scotty is their cousin. They live in a house. Microsoft Jacob is their brother. (Jacob's Voice is actually Adult Male #2.) *In the Capa881 Universe, Microsoft Sam, Mike and Mary are brothers and sister, when Scotty is just Microsoft Sam closest friend. He never showed up as Scotty, but as a Robot, because his body was almost blown up. They all live in Portugal but Sam and Scotty go to Capa881 Space Station for safekeeping. Sam reads the error and gets pissed of with some. Some of them even come in Portuguese and Scotty has to read it for him. Microsoft Sam's PC has been destroyed five or six times already and Scotty has been thrown out of the Spaceship once. *In the Firealarmking52 Universe, Microsoft sam lives in a mansion named after the title of the series "Microsoft manner" with scotty, mary, mike anna, sandra argentium (who is now a good guy), but deal with the same problems like in the Thunderbirds101 universe (By that i mean Devil's Hell Star, and The Horribly Deformed midget pig monkies) *in jib's story,Microsoft sam killed jib a few times for eating the last 1000 IWAY cookies.Microsoft sam Contained the really sucky virus, which jib used for his rounds.Jib Is now piloting an IWAY cookie factory. Cue the other backstories happening. 'Misc. Adventures' Aside from reading errors and signs, Microsoft Sam has done all sorts of strange wacky things, like watching videos and commenting on them. He has also been known to go on adventures with Microsoft Mike and Mary. He did this in CDiFan237's 6 part video, called Microsoft Sam: The Return Of CandyCao7. He also takes on the Role of Coach in Pieboy6000's series, where Sam, Mike, Mary and Scotty Play L4D2. See also List of words Microsoft Sam can't say correctly Microsoft Sam Concepts gallery Also, did you know my ROFLCOPTER GOES SOISOISOISOISOISOISOI Category:Speakonia Category:Microsoft Voices Category:Protagonists Category:Text-to-speech Voices Category:Not Food Category:Not a fruit or a vegetable Category:Characters with a bigger eye than the other Category:Text to Speech Shows Category:TTS Videos Created By Thunderbirds101 Category:TTS Videos Created By WSAM0TV